


Not Goodbye

by Tw_Writer614



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: A little angst, But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tw_Writer614/pseuds/Tw_Writer614
Summary: Not goodbye, but see you soon.





	

“I don’t want you to leave,” Ed whispered, a private confession in this little cocoon of blankets you two created on the bed. It’s a sacred space where you discussed the things to matter to you or the various pros and cons of dogs verses cats.

“I don’t want to leave,” you replied, tracing the puzzle pieces on his forearm. He hummed out a pained note, wiping a helpless hand over his face. This was the curse of the long distance relationship. Every ‘hello’ would soon be paired with a ‘goodbye.’ It wasn’t that you wouldn’t text, talk, Skype, or utilize the myriad of other means of communication available. There was just something that much more powerful about being next to the person who you loved. Nothing else could result in that same feeling.

Ed wanted to be able to trace over the dimples of your lower back, feel the fabric of your worn t-shirt beneath his fingers, and taste your bottom lip during a heated kiss. These thoughts had his eyes blurring out of focus; he reached out, taking you in his arms.

He crushed you tighter to chest than he meant to, but he needed to feel your heart beating with his. You didn’t ask for an explanation. That’s not how things worked in this fortress of solitude you two created for yourselves. Rather, you held onto him with the same fierceness, hoping to feed whatever it was the he needed.

“This is shit” Ed murmured, tilting your head up so that he could look at you.

“But it’s our shit,” you reminded him, wanting to express how much you believed in this. “If this shit means every other month I get to crawl under the covers with you, if it means I simply get you, then bring it on.”

Known for his words, Ed chose to show you what he thought of your speech with his actions. He kiss was intense, pulling you up higher onto his chest. You let him roll you onto your back simply focused on keeping up with his kisses.

The actions became very familiar to past goodbyes. His hands tangled in your hair trying desperately to make up for all the kisses he wouldn’t be able to give you. Some were soft and sweet. They told you he loved you and would always take care of you. Others were rough and bruising. His way of telling you he wanted you, and that emotion was driving him mad. The last ones were sad. They told you goodbye. No, it was see you soon. He would never say goodbye to you.

A knock on the door caused him to pull away reluctantly. His eyes remained closed, his toned arms holding him above you. He would give anything to hold onto this one moment with you.

“Ed, Love, look at me,” you said, wanting this time left to memorize his eyes. The different shades of blue pigment that created the irises that mesmerized you every time they locked onto yours. The way they lightened when you made him laugh and turned almost navy blue with lust. He opened them, meeting on your eyes. They were shaded by the feeling of melancholy that suddenly shrouded the room.

You rubbed the copper colored whiskers that covered his cheek, smiling when he leaned into your touch. He appeared like the cats he was always trying to convince you to adopt. He told you to find an orange one to name Ed so you would miss him less.

“I love you,” you said when another knock came. This time it was accompanied by an annoyed remark that your cab had arrived.

With a sigh, Ed climbed off of you and sat on his side of the bed. Beneath his simple, navy blue t-shirt, his muscles were tensed with the anxiety of your departure. He scolded himself with the reminder that you didn’t need him to act that way. This was hard enough.

He came up behind you wrapping his arms around your waist. You stopped fiddling with your suitcase and melted into him, running a hand through his soft, feathery hair.

“I love you too,” he said, kissing you on the neck before he released his hold on you.

Ed walked you to the door and helped you get your suitcase into the cab. He wanted to go with you to the airport, but that always seemed to make it more difficult.

“Be safe and please call me when you land, Love,” he said, knowing it was nearing the end.

You stood on your tiptoes to kiss him softly before wrapping him up in one last hug. “I’ll be flying back to you before you know it,” you reassured though that wouldn’t stop you from counting down the seconds until then.

“I know. You’re right. Now get going before you miss your flight,” Ed teased a bit half-heartedly. He gave you one more kiss before waving you off. He stood outside until the cab disappeared from view. His fingers brushed across his bottom lip hoping to commit the feeling of your kiss to memory. He ducked back inside not wanting to think about how long it would be until he felt it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on my tumblr...
> 
> [](http://whateveryourlikenow.tumblr.com/post/107438718078/one-shot-not-goodbye-ed-sheeran)Tumblr
> 
> All comments and feedback are appreciated!


End file.
